masih di seribu mata mewawancarai giant!
by awlia
Summary: bagaimana kalau seorang GIANT di wawancarai , dan menyanyi di LIVE TV , IKUTI CERITA INI,SUEERR BIKIN LO NGAKAK DEH!


**MEWAWANCARAI GIANT**

**Disclaimer : ini cerita bukan punya aku,punyanya pak Fujiko F Fujio-Doraemon.**

**(I don't own doraemon)**

Sekarang ini kita berperan sebagai pembawa acara.

**Epilog :**

Di mata teman temannya giant adalah sosok yang egois dan sangat dibenci oleh bertubuh besar,sehingga teman-temannya takut untuk melawan giant.

Giant bercita-cita dia akan menjadi penyanyi,biarpun dia egois tapi dia setia kawan.

Sekarang kita akan berbincang bincang **pribadi giant?**

Pembawa acara : "haallllooo,giant!!selamat datang di acara masih di seribu mata(LIVE)"

Giant : "hha,iiiaaa… saya juga seneng banget .. sekalian numpang masuk TV nih"sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

Pembawa acara : "ha ha ha(ketawa tidak rela) … oke giant langsung aja,menurut kamu diantara menyanyi dengan teman teman mu,apakah yang kamu pilih?? "

Giant : "tentu saja teman-temanku , mereka sangat baik,selalu menolongku pada saat kesusahan.. yang paling spesial sih untuk nobita dan doraemon"

Di rumah nobita… ,tiba-tiba nobita dan doraemon tersedak dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

Pembawa acara : "kenapa kamu lebih memilih nobita dan doraemon ??"

Giant : "aku milih mereka,karna mereka yang paling sering menolong aku , dan selalu membukakan pintu rumahnya terhadap keluh kesahku,hehehehe" _(gila udah kaya dramaking gini kata katanya)_

pembawa acara : "apa prestasimu di sekolah giant?"

giant : "hahaha,aku selalu mendapatkan nilai di bawah lima,tapi mendinglah , tidak sebodoh nobita,dia selalu mendapatkan 0 besar,minggu kemaren aku pernah mendapatkan nilai 10(sempurna) tetapi langsung di tabokin sama papaku"

pembawa acara : "loh , kok kamu di tabokin,kan itu nilai sempurna?"

Giant : "hahaha,itulah gara-gara aku tidak jujur,aku mencuri alatnya doraemon,ayahku yang melihat nilaiku sempurna,tidak aku dibilang menyontek,terus aku di tabokin terus diceramahi"

Pembawa acara : "hahahaha,diceramahi apa kamu?"

Giant : "ayahku bilang'biarpun nilaimu JONGKOK!!biarkan,yang penting JUJUR!!' hahaha,nasip-nasip…aku langsung menyerahkan alatnya ke doraemon dan meminta maaf,tobat"

Pembawa acara : "ooh , oke .. jadi cita citamu apa nanti,apakah menjadi penyanyi?"

Giant : "tentuuuuuuuu .. aku suka menghibur orang orang dengan nyanyianku yang merdu ini" jawab giant dengan senyam senyum kagak jelas.

Pembawa acara : " oh ya, sebagus apa nyanyian mu giant??"

Giant : " setiap aku habis konser,teman-teman ku selalu tepuk tangan riuuuhhh…mereka bilang nyanyian ku bagus,merdu,professional"

Pembawa acara : "oke,kami meminta kamu untuk menyanyi di akhir acara ini,tetapi sebelum kita mengakhiri acara ini , kami mau menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi,apa kebiasaan kamu akhir akhir ini?"

Giant : " hahahaha,aku sekarang sedang mau memecahkan rekor gelembung yang paling tinggi di dalam kamar mandiku,sekarang masih 2 senti,hahahaha " ketawa giant bangga.

Pembawa acara : "hahahaha,kaya mana caranya itu giant?kok bias begitu .. "

Giant : "aku berusaha kentut sekuat-kuatnya,nah nanti kentutku akan menghasilkan gelembung udara,itulah caranya, rekor sejauh ini sih masih setinggi 2 senti"

Pembawa acara : "ha ha ha(ketawa yang dipaksakan) "

(BGM : JENG JENG JENG) pembawa acara : " oke,ternyata sudah jam setengah 12 malam,mari kita sambut GIIIIIANT,yang akan mengakhiri acara kita!!"

Giant : "wwwwwuuoooo,buuuunggaaaaaa bermekaaaarraannn.. see iiiiiiiindaaaaaaah maaaaaaaataaamu,jaaangaaaaan tiiiiiiinggaaaaaaaalkaaaaaaan diiiiiriiiiikkuuuuu,oooo ciiiiiinttaaaaakuuu"

Giant punterus menyanyi, sangkin seriusnya dia tidak sadar orang orang di sekitar studio sudah pingsan karena nyanyiannya.

--------XxXx~~XxXx---------

**Sementara dikamar pak guru ..**

Pak guru yang sedang tidur terbangun karna suara keras TVnya

"HAH,suara apa ini!!TOOLLLOOONG,matikan TV itu,arrgggggghhh kuping saya sakit,ngapain giant menyanyi tengah malam begini"

Pak guru pun merangkak sekarat kearah TVnya yang menyala,"tolong ma..ti..kan"pak guru pun pingsan persis di depat TVnya.

**Keesokan hari………………………**

Di ruang kelas

Tiba tiba kepala sekolah masuk,kepala sekolah menertipkan kelas nobita dan kawan-kawan

"ANAK-ANAK,PAK GURU KALIAN TIDAK BISA MASUK HARI INI,TADI PAGI PAK GURU KALIAN DI TEMUKAN SEKARAT DI DEPAN TELEVISINYA,JADIULANGAN HARI INI DI TIADAKAN,SEKIAN"

Dengan sontak,ruangan kelas rusuh ..

Ada yang berbisik bisik ..

"eh, eh .. pasti pak guru pingsan gara gara giant kemarin malam nyanyikan,kan acara masih di seribu mata mewawancarai giant ,LIVE lagi,huahahahaha"

Gimana , kalian tau dong aa yang terjadi dengan kru kru acara masih di seribu mata gimana keesokan paginya??

Ini lia buat , karna lia BOSAN banget .. pengen buat cerita yang seger seger jadinya.

REVIEW !!


End file.
